


Perfect Day

by singergurl91



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, insemination kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/pseuds/singergurl91
Summary: You and King Noctis Lucis Caelem have been married for a decent amount of time during the rebuilding of Insomnia and the Kingdom of Lucis. Your positions have kept you busy for the last few weeks and spending free time with your beloved husband is far and few between. Today, Noctis spirits you away for a well-deserved midday date...and some afternoon delight.





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_addi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/gifts).



> This was a Secret Santa gift for my darling friend Addi (god I'm late in posting it here OTL)

When you accepted Noctis’ proposal of marriage, you thought you knew what you were getting into. Choosing to become his wife, you knew that meant you would become the Queen of Lucis; problem was, you didn’t realize how stress inducing the position would be even after such a short time as his queen. And the worst part of all was the tittering and gossip regarding when you and Noctis would attempt for an heir to the throne.

The thing was that you both had been working towards trying for an heir, but neither of your schedules seemed to align perfectly, so the idea of children was pushed into the background of your minds for the moment. The necessity for rebuilding Insomnia and the outer areas of Lucian territories tended to precipitate the other major necessity for creating heirs to the throne.

So you found yourself pacing your office in the Citadel; anxieties and depression both fighting for dominance in your head as a soft knock on your door reached your ears. “Come in,” you called, expecting one of your handmaidens to enter with more useless questions in preparing a nursery which, at this point, you had no interest in assembling. Instead of your maid, you saw the soft dark locks and bright blue eyes of your husband peering through the door at you.

Noctis Lucis Caelum was the most beautiful man that you’d ever known in your life and you knew you were the luckiest woman in all of Eos to have him as your husband. “Hey, Y/N, do you have an hour or two?” he asked. It had been a long time since you both got the free time to spend with each other during the day so it was a surprise to see him at your door during the day. Part of you wondered what he bribed Ignis with to allow him to skimp out on his political duties for a few hours to spend time with you. But then again, the other part of you literally did not care because you needed this time together.

You smiled at your husband, still in awe that this man, the savior of Eos, had chosen you above all others to be at his side. “For you? Always,” you answered, taking his outstretched hand as he guided you out of the room, his other hand coming around to rest at your waist, your summer dress swishing about your knees. “What did you have to do to get Ignis to get off your back for a few hours today, hmm?” you asked as you rested your head on one of his broad shoulders.

Noctis let out a soft snort of laughter, a smirk gracing his elegant features. “Just a promise to be extra focused tomorrow. Luna and I have some trade agreements to work out with the new government of Niflheim over the next week or so, so Ignis needs me to read and add any amendments before we send them back to Tenebrae for Luna’s approval of the agreement before sending it off to the Nifs for final confirmation.”

It was funny; the Noctis you knew when you were growing up would have never had any kind of interest working with Niflheim, much less anything to do regarding political agreements and economic decisions. But now, grown up, after spending those years in the Crystal and sacrificing himself for the betterment of his people (before he was resurrected by his most trusted friends), you admired him for his bravery and his maturity in, what was at the time, certain death. And then the fact that the Astrals were willing to allow his companions to resurrect him and come back and rebuild his home? As well as bringing back those that were lost during the World of Ruin and the Nox Fleuret family? That was something beyond even your comprehension.

You took a good look at Noct as he continued his ramblings about political decisions and choices regarding reconstruction; you saw the dark circles under his eyes, five o’clock stubble gracing his usually clean-shaven face, a slump in his shoulders that was more pronounced than usual. All signs that Noctis was just as exhausted as you were, but he was still smiling and pressing small kisses to your forehead as he guided you along the hallways of the Citadel.

After multiple twists and turns through the labyrinthine halls, you and Noctis made your way outside to the gardens behind the palace. You closed your eyes and let yourself bask in the sunlight, warmth flowing across your exposed skin, a cool breeze ruffling the hem of your dress and brushing over your bared legs. Guided by Noctis through the perfectly pruned hedges, bushes, and flowerbeds, you soaked in the atmosphere and the perfect weather, just edging on the cusp between the briskness of spring and the oppressive heat of summer. The heady scent earthy loam and floral roses and lilac assaulted your senses in the best of ways, the scents floating on the soft winds through the maze of the Citadel gardens.

And at the center, a circular gazebo curtained by fluttering gossamer and silk awaited the two of you, a gingham checkered cloth covered by pillows of all sizes and plushness, and a closed wicker basket in the center of it all.

Jaw slowly falling open, you looked over at Noctis to see him grinning wide and full, his eyes sparkling in absolute childlike and giddy delight. “Noct,” you started, a note of apprehension edging into your voice, “What exactly all is this?”

Noctis dropped his hand from your waist and brought it up to his heart, mock hurt crossing his features. “What? Can’t I do something as a treat for my wife without being treated with suspicion? I’m wounded, Y/N.” He gestured to the gazebo, hands waving widely in exaggerated movements. “I go to all this trouble to prepare a date for us when we haven’t gotten to spend any alone time together in  _days_.” With a heavy sigh, his hands fell back to his sides, turning his back to you and walking towards the gazebo, “I guess I’ll just have to eat all this delicious food by myself…”

You didn’t let him get more than two steps away from you before you pounced on him, wrapping your arms around his neck in a pseudo-piggyback ride, peppering his neck and cheeks with quick and light kisses. You knew exactly which spots on the back of his neck were the most sensitive and you grazed your nose against them, watching his skin pebble in goosebumps as his entire body jolted against yours. Giggling, you whispered in his ear, “I love you so much, you overdramatic ass,” before you turned his face to yours, planting a final gentle kiss on his lips. You could feel him grinning behind the kiss as he slid out of your embrace, grasping you by the hands and guiding you into the gauzy adorned gazebo.

Settling back on the pillows, you watched as Noctis knelt and opened the basket, pulling out item after item of your favorite foods; savory dishes, fruits, vegetables, and even your absolute favorite dessert. Sometimes you wondered how much Noct actually paid attention to things with his aloof attitude, but this confirmed that he absolutely did pay attention to the things you loved most and that made your heart swell with gratitude and adoration for him. After filling plates for both of you, he settled in next to you as you both tucked into the meal in front of you.

Flavors and spices exploded on your tongue and you let out a low moan of delight. You could hear Noctis humming happily beside you, your meal enjoyed in relative quiet. And to be honest, you didn’t mind the near silence at all. You and Noctis both were quiet souls and you never had to force the conversation to feel comfortable around each other; all you both ever needed was each other.

 Sated and content, you placed your empty plate back in the basket and nestled into Noctis, his arms wrapping around your body as he pressed another sweet and soft kiss to your forehead. “Happy?” he asked.

“Perfectly satisfied,” you mumbled, eyes fluttering shut as his fingers stroked your side. “And probably a bit overstuffed if I’m being honest. I haven’t eaten this much in days and I swear I’m not gonna be able to fit into any of my dress pants.” You let out a scoffing laugh; if your greatest worry at that moment was whether you’d fit into some of your clothes, then this was a good moment.

Which was made even better by Noctis’ next comment. “You know, Y/N, kissing burns calories…” You opened your eyes to see Noct waggling his eyebrows suggestively and the uncharacteristic action made you double over in heaving laughter, curling into yourself, your arms wrapping around your aching stomach.

“Did you just use one of Gladio’s old pick-up lines on me?” you asked once you got enough breath in your lungs to actually speak.

Noctis tapped a long finger on his chin, looking like he was genuinely thinking. “I know Gladio’s mentioned it but I have no idea if he ever actually used that as a pickup line before…” He scrunched his face in a very ‘I don’t know’ gesture and turned his attention back to you, a smirking grin spreading across his features. He leaned into your personal bubble, his nose just barely grazing yours, one hand reaching around your waist to pull your body closer to his, the other hand moving so his thumb brushed over your cheekbone. “It worked though, right?”

Soft lips met yours in a gentle kiss, pure and chaste, molding together easily and with a familiarity only built from the time you spent together. But you also knew considering how long you’d been together, that ‘pure and chaste’ didn’t last long before Noctis wanted more. You felt his mouth open slightly, his tongue grazing your lips in a request for entry. You complied easily, moaning into his kiss as it deepened, your hands reaching underneath his suit coat to grip his sides just below the ribs. His muscles twitched under your hands, a soft breath and laugh escaping Noctis’ mouth, signifying you found one of the more ticklish spots on his body. Tongues intertwined, not in a battle for dominance, but rather a soft dance like a waltz; a familiar, slow, and elegant sign of your partnership as husband and wife.

Noctis broke your kiss first, nose brushing up and down yours as he planted soft kisses across your cheekbones, the bridge of your nose, and your forehead. Day old stubble grazed your cheek as he focused his attention on your pulse point below your jaw, his teeth nipping lightly at the soft angle of your jaw, dragging a low moan from your throat with his ministrations. Noctis leaned forward, pushing you down onto the pillows beneath you, caging your body underneath his. But this was a cage you had no desire to escape from, especially if he kept working your body with his lips, teeth, and tongue the way he was. The hand that had caressed your face earlier slowly drifted down to your waist, gripping your hip, his thumb rubbing small circles around that sharp jut of bone.

Teeth found their way to your sensitive earlobe and as Noctis bit down gently, your back arched of its own accord, pressing your heated body against his, an intense and lusty moan breaking through your restraint. You immediately moved to press a hand to your mouth but Noct was quick to stop you, quick reflexes pinning your hand next to your head.

“Don’t silence yourself, dear wife,” he crooned into your ear, tongue flicking out to trace the shell before continuing. “You know I love it when you’re loud.”

“Noctis,” you hissed, “We’re outside; anyone could see or hear uuuuussssss….” Your voice trailed off into a whine as Noctis’ teeth latched onto the juncture of your neck and sucked long and hard, his attention focused there far too long for modesty’s sake.  _Fuck he’s gonna leave a mark and I don’t even have a shawl to hide it, the bastard._

You hear a tower bell ring in the distance and you groaned audibly. “Damn it, what time is it?”

“Just after two in the afternoon,” Noct answered as he released your neck with a soft but audible  _pop_ , pressing more soft kisses to your forehead and just behind your ears. “Why do you ask?”

You buried your head in Noctis’ chest. “I’ve got a damn meeting in less than half an hour about preparations for the summer solstice celebration, fuck…” Whatever words you said next were muffled as you tried to bury your head even further into your husband’s chest.

“Can’t you stay a little longer?” Noctis’ hand stroked your wind-tousled hair, fingers carding through gently, untangling knots as he came across them.

You hummed into his chest, shaking your head, “I want to but I don’t think I can skip it.”

Noctis’ face fell into a slight frown, tilting your head up to look directly into his eyes, his expression serious as a heart attack. “You do know that you are Queen, right Y/N?” You scrunched your nose up, eyes narrowing as you tried to figure out where his train of thought was going and nodded. His voice dropped a register, hand trailing down to the base of your throat, fingers teasing gently at the sweetheart neckline of your dress just above the swell of your breasts. Your breath hitched and you looked back up into his eyes, now no longer bright blue, but darkened with lust.

“Make them wait for you. We both know patience has never been my strong suit, especially when it comes to you, my queen.”

Any attempt at a protest was quickly cut off by Noctis’ mouth surging forward to meet yours. You let out a quiet ‘mmph’ against his lips, tongues intertwining once more. This kiss was fraught with a deeper desire than before and it was now obvious that Noctis was not going to be satisfied with just your lips on his. With the way his knee quickly found its way between your legs and his clothed arousal pressed against your thigh, you had a very strong hunch that this lunch was ending with you as the dessert course.

Your hands trailed down his sides to pull his dress shirt out of his pants, undoing a few of the buttons before Noctis’ hands pulled yours away. “I thought you were worried about doing this out in the open?” he asked, trailing his lips down across your throat and over the swell of your breasts. Releasing your hands, his fingers lingered leisurely across your breasts, just barely grazing a clothed nipple before moving southward to tease your legs just at the hem of your dress.

Breath hitching, you arched again into his touch, a silent plea for more, more, more. “Noct, baby, please don’t stop. I need you now.” You gripped his wrist and pulled his hand under your dress to your waiting heat, already dripping with arousal. With your other hand, your fingers slipped under his belt, unfastening it as quickly as you possibly could, desperately undoing his pants and thrusting your hand into his boxers, fingers assertively wrapping around his engorged member.

Noct moaned directly into your ear, the twin sensations of your drenched panties and your hand stroking his cock making his mind blank out for a few seconds. Regaining his sanity, he maneuvered his fingers underneath your panties and soaked his fingers across your slit before thrusting two inside you, his hand rotating so his thumb could brush against your clit with each plunge of his fingers within you, curving upwards to find that sensitive spot. His other hand passed over your shoulders, pulling down the straps of your dress to expose your breasts to him. The moment the breezy air passed over the mounds of flesh, your nipples hardened instantly and Noct’s mouth latched onto one while his hand massaged and pinched and tweaked, pulling all sorts of lewd noises from you.

You hadn’t realized until this moment that you had been so starved for contact with your husband. For the last few weeks, you both had been so busy that exhaustion was the name of the game and every time you both made it to bed at the same time, sleep caught up with you faster than you both could muster up the desire to make love. The coiling and buildup within your core crested faster than you were anticipating and your orgasm took you by surprise, your legs spasming and twitching uncontrollably beneath Noctis’ body, your grip on his cock tightening marginally, pulling a groan from him as well.

Once your shuddering stopped and your walls quit clenching around his fingers, Noctis pulled out and immediately thrust his fingers into his mouth, savoring the taste of your essence. Eyes fluttering shut, he pressed an open mouth kiss to your lips, tongues tangling as you tasted yourself on him. “Gods above, I have missed you Y/N,” he mused against your lips.

You smiled at him and gave a quick and hard tug on his cock. “Then get inside me, my King.”

Noctis didn’t need any more encouragement. Quick as lightning, he shifted his pants so his hardened cock was fully exposed, but only for a moment before he yanked your panties to the side and plunged into your still overly sensitive walls.

You let out a loud wail and were subsequently accompanied by a loud and low groan escaping Noctis’ throat. He was shuddering above you and hadn’t even started moving yet. You lifted your forehead to meet his, your breath coming in short pants. “Babe, please, I need you to move.”

He nodded shortly, slowly pulling out and slowly thrusting back in, dragging moans out of you with each and every thrust, forgetting you were both out where anyone could walk in on you both in the middle of such debauchery. But now you were joined with your husband, you gave absolutely no fucks; the slow, lazy lovemaking pushed every other thought away from your mind.

Over time, Noctis’ slow and languid strokes within you increased in strength and in pace, both of your bodies and voices rising in volume and debauchery with each moment that passed. The coil in your core tightened once more, each stroke of his cock hitting you at just the right angle, his arm around your waist and plunging deep within you, making your back arch in a position you knew was recommended to you for conception. The tip of his cock pressed against your cervix and you shuddered and flailed against him as that one stroke pushed you over the edge a second time. Noctis fell over the precipice directly after you, every pulse of his cock spilling his seed within you. Exhausted and spent, he collapsed gently on top of you, panting into your neck.

You both fought to regain some sense of composure and frankly, the heat of your sweat-drenched bodies and the beginning of summer heat together was too much for you and you shoved Noctis off you, rolling him to the side. He let out a little whine as he slid out of you and grabbed at you, wanting to cling to you for just a while longer. You slapped his hand away as you shoved your breasts back into your dress and smoothed out the skirt as much as you could.

In the distance, you heard the tower bell chime again, signifying that you were very late for your meeting; so much so that it was likely that the meeting itself had either been canceled or continued without your presence. You gently smacked Noct on the shoulder as he adjusted his pants, his cock now hidden within the confines of his slacks. “You ass, you made me miss my meeting on purpose, didn’t you?”

“ _I would never_ ,” Noctis let out in a mock offended huff, leaning over to peck you on the cheek and wrap his arms around your waist, dragging you back into his lap. You fell back against him with no resistance, still starved for affection. “But, since I still have the rest of the day off and you have missed your meeting, want to spend the rest of the day together?” He nuzzled his face against your neck; lips and teeth tugging at the lobe of your ear once again. “I’ve been thinking we have sorely been neglecting our royal duties regarding producing an heir, my queen.”

You hummed lightly, turning your face to meet his, lips a breath away from his as you responded. “I couldn’t agree more, my king.” Teasing him by pulling away and standing up, you pulled him up with you and you rushed back into the Citadel towards your shared apartments.

After a few more rounds in the privacy of your chambers, the missed meeting was completely forgotten, and all you could think was about how perfect the day had turned out to be.


End file.
